The Peaceful Kingdom of Hoshido
The Peaceful Kingdom of Hoshido is a custom civilization made by Arms of Sorrow and SilentSkye respectfully. ''Sumeragi's Steam Page '' ''Mikoto's Steam Page '' ''Ryoma's Steam Page. '' None of these mods require any DLC. 'Strategy' 'Sumeragi' Sumeragi is more war focused than his wife. Where the Queen Consort focuses more on growth and expanding culture in that way, the High King of Hoshido can build a very strong affordable UU right off the start of the game which can also get his tourism going and has an UA that not only rewards him from expansion, but also rewards a good balance between military affairs and happiness. 'Sumeragi as an Opponent' 'Mikoto' Mikoto is a powerful leader who can pursue both a pacifist tall play, a wide expansionist play, or even a conquest strategy. All of this is possible thanks to the happiness bonus Mikoto enjoys: the happiness allows Mikoto to keep growing and/or maintain more cities. Tall play is the most conventional option for Mikoto thanks to the specialist bonus, although Mikoto's conquest starts on the back of the Apothecaries, which are while weaker against cities and ranged attacks, stronger than the regular composite bowmen when attacking units. While the Apothecary does have such weaknesses, Apothecary's disadvantages are lost when the Apothecary upgrades to a Crossbow, while the promotion that allows it to do more damage to units is maintained, making Mikoto a strong candidate for a crossbow rush. Mikoto's Unique building is also quite good: it provides happiness, culture and an Artist slot, allowing Mikoto to gain even more culture and use the Great Artists to generate Great Works of Art to further bolster Mikoto's tourism game for a Culture victory, or use them to open golden ages to further bolster Mikoto's economic game. 'Mikoto as an Opponent' Mikoto in game is programmed to be peaceful and shunning of war, however, that doesn’t mean the player has to be. Mikoto’s UU is strong, but she lacks the early swarm potential her husband has. Mikoto is also friendly and quite eager to make friends, although the strong growth bonuses Mikoto sports will more likely than not make Mikoto a powerhouse. 'Ryoma' Ryoma in game is more focused on maintaining relations with City-States and ohter Civilizations in order to reap some good bonuses to his Food, Culture, Faith and Great People generation. His Kinshi Knights are excellent support units being able to fly over impassable or rough terrain with ease and help allies heal faster while his Dawn Dragon Markets help Ryoma with his Gold and Faith output and if lucky... Food output as well if Incense or Sugar is nearby. 'Ryoma as an Opponent' 'Attributes' Start bias: N/A Start bias: N/A Start bias: Grassland History Hoshido The Kingdom of Hoshido was founded by humans loyal to the Dawn Dragon, who granted them land and its blood so they could harness the Dragon's Vein. The Hoshidan capital encircles Castle Shirasagi, home of the royal family. Hoshido is located east of Nohr and the Bottomless Canyon, and north of Izumo and Mokushu. At least two tribes, the Wind Tribe and the Kitsune, make their homes within Hoshidan territory. Pegasi and Kinshi can only be found in Hoshido. In contrast to the barren, blighted lands of Nohr, Hoshido benefits from fair, sunny weather, resulting in plentiful food supplies, to the point where there is more than enough to feed the the combined populations of both Hoshido and Nohr. This bounty means almost no one in Hoshido wants for anything, and crime is rare. The Hoshidan monarchs rule fairly and justly, and are loved by their people. The line of succession seems to favor the men of the royal family, regardless of who is older sibling or not. In case of death or defection of the all male members, the crown goes to the oldest sister, and if either sibling is too young to rule, the queen-mother succeeds the king as the ruling monarch. 'Sumeragi' Sumeragi is the king of Hoshido. He is the father of Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura through his first wife, Ikona, and the stepfather of the Avatar by marrying Sumeragi. He also is the paternal grandfather of Shiro and Kiragi. Prior to the events of Fates, Garon called Sumeragi to Cheve to discuss negotiation terms due to the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Sumeragi took the Avatar with them, believing that Garon was willing to end the war. When he arrived, Garon revealed to him that it was a trap, and ordered his soldiers to attack. Sumeragi sacrificed himself so that the Avatar would be protected from the barrage of arrows, then was finished by Garon. Though Sumeragi is warlord through and through, he is able to put aside his Shogun tendencies for the sake of his people, who deeply respect his fair rule as sovereign. Bold but not lusty for war, he will always stand up to protect that which he loves. As the king of Hoshido, Sumeragi was benevolent to his people and treated them fairly. When he was not busy with policies, however, Sumeragi cared deeply for his family, having fun with them as he wanted to be the best father he could. He cared very little of being the Hoshidan King and took little enjoyment out of it. However, in the Female Avatar and Yukimura support conversations, it is revealed that he would always be happy to see his children after a long day. Sumeragi also has a different view in warfare; in a support conversation between Yukimura and the male Avatar, Sumeragi told him that there is no point in killing soldiers who have surrendered and disliked killing the enemy without letting them have a chance to surrender. Fuga explains to the male Avatar that Sumeragi was a bit of a troublemaker in his youth, he loved to play tricks on the servants (and in the Japanese version, he hung around the capital's red-light district at times), but mellowed out as he grew older. Under the control of Anankos, Sumeragi became much more battle-hungry, thrilling at the opportunity to face both his eldest son and his step-child in battle. After his defeat, Sumeragi is released of this bloodlust; he expresses pride in his children who have grown since his passing and remorse for being unable to prevent the Avatar's kidnapping. He imparts them with his faith that they will help the Avatar bring an end to the Silent Dragon. 'Mikoto' Mikoto is the biological mother of the Avatar, stepmother of Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura, and adoptive mother of Azura, all of whom she loves dearly. She is also the biological grandmother of Kana. At some time in the past, Mikoto became Sumeragi's second wife after his first wife's passing and became his second queen consort. She ruled alongside her new husband for some time, but her marriage was sadly short-lived, and she became the new Queen of Hoshido after Sumeragi's tragic death at the hands of the King Garon of Nohr after protecting the Avatar from arrows from Garon's soldiers. She is a kind and polite woman who cares deeply for her new people and is loved by the citizens in turn despite her unknown origins, and rules with the help of the first prince Ryoma. She has the services of Orochi, and Reina as her direct retainers, and Yukimura as her tactician. Previously, Kagero was one of her retainers, but she requested that Kagero pledge her services to Ryoma when he needed to find retainers. Shortly after having reunited with her long lost son, Queen Mikoto was assasinated by means of a magical explosion, engineered by the evil Ganon of Nohr. Befitting of a queen, Mikoto is calm, kind, and graceful and well loved by the people of Hoshido for it. Mikoto has a generous soul, from nursing a man suffering amnesia back to health to raising her late husband's four children and her own niece later on. Orochi describes how her family was disliked for telling bad fortunes alongside the good ones, but Mikoto accepted Orochi and even treated her like a daughter. Mikoto later wept for nights on end after Orochi was injured during an attack on the palace. Despite her serene demeanor, she had her fair share of silly moments. Orochi mentions some of her odder moments in her supports with Ryoma and the Avatar, like dressing too lightly when it snowed, forgetting she had two chopsticks in hand and ended up eating with four, or swimming with her slippers on. While she did keep herself as composed as she could in court, Orochi described her as 'like a wise sage and an accidental jester.' Behind closed doors however, Mikoto agonized over her lost child, keeping herself alone in the shadows. That said, she was not afraid for Orochi and Kagero to see this side of her. After being reunited with them after many years, Mikoto was overcome with joy. However, despite the Avatar's doubts from the revelation, she was patient enough to allow the Avatar to come to their own conclusions, even if it would take much time. 'Ryoma' Ryoma first appears in Chapter 4, where he, along with Corrin, Kaze and Rinkah, lead a rescue attempt to save Hinoka and Sakura when they are ambushed by a horde of Faceless. Later at the Hoshidan capital in Chapter 5, the Ganglari blade wielded by Corrin explodes, killing almost everyone in the surrounding vicinity including Mikoto. As Corrin, wracked by grief and horror, responds by transforming into a feral dragon, a hooded man reveals himself as the perpetrator of the horrific deed, accompanied by a small troop of invisible soldiers. Ryoma attacks the hooded man but is forced to retreat after he is quickly defeated by him. Following the battle, he is forced to watch Azura risk her life to revert the dragon-crazed Corrin back to their human form after he is prevented from intervening. With war inevitable between Hoshido and Nohr highlighted by the now dispelled barrier due to Mikoto's death, Ryoma leads the Hoshidan army to the Plains of Hoshido where the Nohrian army awaits. As Prince Xander beckons Corrin to return to Nohr for their conquest, Ryoma calls Corrin to stay with their family by birthright. Depending on the side Corrin chooses, Ryoma's involvement in the plot will be altered. If Corrin chooses to side with Hoshido, Ryoma, pleased with their actions, will join them with his siblings to repel the Nohrian invasion. He will protect Corrin from being slain by Xander's hostile blows, threatening to cut him down if he continues attempting to attack them. The Nohrian army is defeated shortly after this, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. If the player sides with Nohr, Ryoma shows heavy disappointment in Corrin's decision, and duels with Xander, furious that Corrin has been "brainwashed" into siding with Nohr. The Hoshidan army is eventually defeated by Corrin and their siblings, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Due to having formed a deep emotional attachment with both families, Corrin refuses to pick a side to align themselves with. Despite Corrin's desperate protests, Ryoma and Xander cross blades with each other in an attempt to sway them into choosing a side. In a bid to prevent both armies from battling each other and retreat from the Plains of Hoshido, Corrin decides to take down both Ryoma and Xander. Ryoma sees this as an act of treason and brands Corrin a traitor, forcing them to flee. Dawn of Man 'Sumeragi' Oh great, glorious Sumeragi, the tales of your fair rule, vigorous disposition and deadly edge with the katana have spread far and wide over the very outskirts of this world, and even in the annals of history itself! Feared and respected warlord of Hoshido, yours was the only domain in the span of your continent to stand up to its equally dominant counterpart, but there was one quintessential difference between the two; Where Nohr was feared, despised for its blatantly totalitarian conquests, the lands of Dawn were peaceful, respected, over the years you gained many allies, and in the end, even one as rugged in the ways of warfare as you could see that the conflict had grown too out of hand, that a peaceful solution should be achieved. Of course, the false pretenses of Nohr ’s king Garon and the betrayal of Cheve lost you your life and your son, Corrin, but such mistakes will not be made again! Sumeragi, absolute lord over Hoshido, here stands a chance to once more take the mantle and rule the land of Dawn from the Golden Throne anew, and your people yearn to see you take it! Will you take that burden upon your shoulders once again, can you stomach the fates of your lands and subjects, while avoiding mistakes made in the past from being made a second time? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? 'Mikoto' Venerated Mikoto, highly adored Queen Consort of all that is good in this world, may your gentle hand forever rest upon kindly upon the Kingdom of Dawn! After the horrific murder of your husband and kidnapping of their child, even the strongest men and women would either spiral into hysteria or get stuck in an endless cycle of hatred and revenge, but o’ most sacred Queen, not you! Your love and dedication towards your people made you discard such understandable emotions, and instead of mourning the loss your child you became a second Mother to all of Hoshido! Even seconds away from your OWN untimely death, your heart beared your assailants no ill will, and your last thoughts went out to your subjects, those who you considered your kin on the mortal plane, and in the next. Wise Queen of Hoshido, whose sheer knowledge and beauty knows no bounds, your cherished children once more turn towards their gentle bastion of strength to lead them to these dark times, so that every Hoshidan may one day face the approaching Dawn with pride! Will you be able to take the trust of those that placed it onto your shoulders once more, and lead the nation into a new age of prosperity and peace again? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Ryoma' Hail Ryoma, the rightful heir to the glorious nation of Hoshido. You will stop at nothing to ensure the peace for all of your subjects. For three centuries you and your nation have lived in everlasting harmony. To protect those you love, you had to make many sacrifices. However uprisings from small ninja villages across Hoshido create internal conflict and turmoil. It is up to you to bring peace to the land once again. When the time comes, will you succesfully defend Hoshido from invaders and bring about peace once again or will you fail? 'Music' 'Sumeragi' *Peace - *War - 'Mikoto' *Peace - *War - 'Ryoma' *Peace - *War - 'Mod Support' 'Sumeragi' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - *Fire Emblem Leader Affinitites - *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - *True Start Location - *Weapon Triangle Advantage - 'Mikoto' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - *Fire Emblem Leader Affinitites - *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - *True Start Location - *Weapon Triangle Advantage - 'Ryoma' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - *Fire Emblem Leader Affinitites - *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - *True Start Location - *Weapon Triangle Advantage - 'Screenshots' SumeragiSetUp.jpg|Sumeragi on the "Set-Up Game" screen. SumeragiScene.jpg|Sumeragi's Leader Scene. SumeragiInGame.jpg|Sumeragi In-Game. MikotoDOM.jpg|Mikoto's Dawn of Man image. MikotoScene.jpg|Mikoto's Leader Scene. RyomaDOM.jpg|Ryoma's Dawn of Man image. RyomaSetUp.jpg|Ryoma on the "Set-Up Game" screen. KinshiKnight.jpg|Ryoma In-Game. 'Trivia' *An older version of Ryoma's Hoshido was released by Blitzcrank on August 26th, 2016, making it one of the earliest Fire Emblem civilizations on Civ V's workshop. 'Credits' 'Sumeragi' *Arms of Sorrow - Author *Japanese Ninja Mod - Ninja Model 'Mikoto' *Arms of Sorrow - Author 'Ryoma' *SilentSkye - Author Category:Fateslandia Category:Civs with multiple variants Category:Civs by Arms of Sorrow Category:Civs by SilentSkye